Axe Cop
Character Synopsis Axey Smartist is the brother of Flutey Smartist, born to Bobber and Gobber Smartist. After making himself the enemy of Telescoping Gun Cop in the future, Telescoping Gun Cop went back in time to poison Axey's parents. He swore he'd find his parent's killer. Axey eventually became a policeman. It was when he found the "perfect fire ax" at the scene of a fire that he became Axe Cop. He hired a partner (this was his brother, Flute Cop, but he didn't know it was him because of amnesia), and got to work cleaning the streets of crime. Character Statistics Tiering: Ranges from High 5-A to 4-B Verse: Axe Cop Name: Axe Cop, Axey Smartist Gender: Male Age: At least 1000000 years Classification: Human, father Special Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Social Influencing (Said to be the perfect male specimen and had every unmarried woman lined up outside his home), Flight, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Telekinesis (Can perform a psychic neck snap), Fusionism (Has fused with his teammates on multiple occasions), Immersion (Reached into his TV and pulled out The Best Fairy), Empowerment (Fire only makes him stronger, as does magma.), Poison Manipulation (Has poisonous spit), Animal Manipulation (Can talk to owls), Sound Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Bad guys die if they listen to his singing), Age Manipulation (Can age opponents to death by yelling the word "old."), Mind Manipulation (Can hypnotize villains and the undead), Morality Manipulation (Turned evil robots good by biting them), Soul Manipulation (Should he take off his sunglasses, whoever sees his eyes will have have their soul removed. He notes, however, that this is a last resort for him. Kicked an opponent's soul out of their body in the cartoon), Astral Projection (Should he be restrained, a ghost of himself will appear, kill his captors, then free him), Power Mimicry, Shapeshifting (By spilling someone's blood on himself, he can both gain their abilities and adopt some of their physical features), Creation (Whatever he eats, a poisoned copy of it will appear in his hand), Regeneration (Low-High, regenerated from melting), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 6, if his head is cut off it will grow spider legs and attach itself to someone else's body or simply reattach to his own). Resistance to the following: Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Extreme Heat, Morality Manipulation, Corruption (Type 2), Transmutation |-|With Standard Equipment=Enhanced Senses (The Perfect Fireman's Axe has a function which allows the user to see poison in food), Necromancy (The Perfect Fireman's Axe is able to make the dead dance), Transformation (The Perfect Fireman's Axe can sprout 1000 additional blades, or it can turn into a parachute, torch, or skateboard), Information Analysis (Can distinguish bad guys from good guys. Can detect superpowers. Can tell if something or someone is perfect), Ice Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Durability Negation, Energy Projection (The star on his hat generates beams which can freeze people, hypnotize them, melt their brains, or project a heat ray), Attack Reflection (The Perfect Fireman's Axe can deflect rainbow attacks), Explosion Manipulation (Underneath his mustache is a dynamite gun), Magic Negation (The Perfect Fireman's Axe negates magic attacks), Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid with the Golden Axe). Resistance to the following: Mind Manipulation (Takes a pill every morning which makes him "hypnotize proof"), Poison Manipulation (His hat can function as a face mask), and Magic |-|With Optional Equipment/Power-Ups=Sleep Manipulation (Via faint bombs and the Axe Cop Swinger 2008), Explosion Manipulation (The Axe Cop Swinger 2008 spawns a bomb in the victim's mouth once they wake up), Poison Manipulation, Age Manipulation (Has access to flowers which are poisonous and turn anyone who sniffs them into children), Time Travel (Via Laser-Portal Gun), Power Nullification (Via the Blue Diamond Sword), Extrasensory Perception (Can see invisible things with special glasses), Summoning (Can summon dinosaurs with the dinosaur horn and can summon any of his numerous allies with a whistle), Immersion (Entered a mouse's imagination and took something from it with him into the real world), Light Manipulation (Has a bucket of light which can illuminate the entire world), Transformation, Weather Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Has an axe which can transform into any gun, including a tornado gun. Can create a hurricane), Body Puppetry (Has a gun which makes the targets flop around like dying fish), Reality Warping (Anything drawn with the Magic Pencil will become real. Anything he dreams will become reality), Duplication (Has what would likely be equal to 3 trillion clones of himself in his closet which he can summon), Holy Manipulation (God gave Axe Cop and his teammates Golden Holy Axes) Destructive Ability: Ranges from Dwarf Star level (Accidentally split the sun in half in his battle with Songster.Overpowered the Water Queen, who survived being on Earth when it blew up) to Solar System level (Claimed he could throw the sun at an asteroid and that such a feat would be easy). Several of his powers and weapons can ignore conventional durability. Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Did all the chores for every farmer in the United States in a single night) Lifting Ability: At least Class P (Lifted an entire Chinese province), likely Stellar (Claimed he could throw the sun) Striking Ability: Ranges from Dwarf Star Class to Solar System Class Durability: Ranges from Dwarf Star level to likely Solar System level Stamina: Virtually limitless (Needs only two minutes of sleep a night and can do infinite reps of anything) Range: Extended melee range to hundreds of meters with the Perfect Fireman's Axe, up to Planetary with other axes and equipment (The Perfect Axe's blade can split into 1000 additional blades. Axe Cop can wield The Biggest Axe Ever which is at least planetary in size) Intelligence: Extremely high (Though often single-minded and slightly arrogant, Axe Cop is an incredibly skilled combatant, having defeated Earth's leading masters of kung fu, Taekwondo, and jiu jitsu in unarmed, one-on-one fights each in a matter of minutes. After becoming the President of the World, he led Earth into one million years of peace. He has orchestrated the defeat of cosmic-level threats on multiple occasions, demonstrated the ability to immediately deduce whether someone is friendly or malicious, and displayed fluency in both English and Chinese.) Weaknesses: Will melt if someone manages to surprise him, though this is rather difficult to accomplish, and he will regenerate after a some time. Cherry-flavored candy canes leave him on the verge of death. Other Attributes List of Equipment: His trust-worthy axe, his sunglasses, his hat, and his mustache. Extra Info: Thanks to Vs Battles for the info Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Axe Wielders Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Gun Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapons Master Category:Telepaths Category:Fusionism Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Poison Users Category:Animal Users Category:Sound Users Category:Death Users Category:Age Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hyponists Category:Morality Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Astral Projectors Category:Power Mimicker Category:Shapeshifters Category:Creation Users Category:Regenerators Category:Immortals Category:Necromancers Category:Transformation Users Category:Information Analyzers Category:Ice Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Cartoons Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Negation Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Time Traveler Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Summoners Category:Light Benders Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Duplication Users Category:Holy Users